I guess they call it love
by GodIsNotASociopath
Summary: Sam Dean Ruby and Castiel go on a year long trip to Australia keep reading to see what happens
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own supernatural or the characters, I just own my ideas.**

**Rating M only because of the language**

**If I don't update these very fast it's because I'm revising or completely forgotten but it's going to be my new years resolution to write more fics for you, so bare with me.**

**Sam and Dean don't know they're brothers, Dean was given up for adoption and John adopted him, so Sam lives with Mary and Dean lives with John.**

Ruby POV-

'Sam, Ruby this is the only room available so no funny business.' Mr Singer said with a stern expression on his plump little face.

'Don't worry sir, he's not my type I don't like good boys.' I looked over at Sam with a glare that could kill Satan himself, 'They're too needy.'

I didn't know why I said it, I guess it was a defence thing I'm not usually in a room with a guy, let alone spending a year sleeping next to one.

'Right I'll leave you two to sort out your differences'

Bobby left muttering idjits under his breath, God I hate that guy even though this year long holiday was his idea I'm the only girl and it sucks, there's me, Sam, Dean and my brother Castiel, along with Bobby.

Bobby is old, boring and Deans uncle but I couldn't just turn down a trip to Australia, a year long trip I might add.

I dragged my suitcase over to my bed for the year and started to unpack, the moment I pulled my Xbox out of the case Sam's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

'I take it you don't have one?' I said with a huge smirk on my face.

'I do, it's just my mom wouldn't let me bring it she thinks I would spend all my time playing on it while I'm here, she hates things like that I'm scared she going to sell it while I'm gone.' Sam replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

'Don't worry you can play on mine while we're here, just ask first though'

'I will and thanks' He smiled.

I could see how happy it made him, such a nerd.

He's not that bad to be honest, I guess I need to get to know him a bit

More.

It took me ages to unpack all the crap I own, we only get a set of six draws each and that was just about enough space, Sam's were all neat and tidy whereas I just shoved my clothes in what ever space I could find.

'Well I'm going to sleep, you can keep the light on if you're not I don't mind.' Sam muffled as he crept into bed.

'Nahh, I'm going to sleep too and I'll turn the light off cause I need to get changed anyway.' I replied with a tired voice.

'Okay goodnight.'

I grabbed my pj's and shuffled into the bathroom, there is no way I'm changing in the room with Sam right there, sure he was sleeping but I didn't really want to take that risk.

I crept out of the bathroom and looked over at Sam, he looks adorable when he sleeps with his tongue slightly stick- what are you thinking Ruby just go to sleep already.

I turned out the light and walked to my bed, stubbing my toe in the process.

'Mother fucker, ow shit god dammit.' I practically screamed while biting my hand to muffle the sound.

It didn't work, Sam woke up and jumped to my side.

'Ruby, what happened? Are you okay?' Sam sounded really freaked out yet protective.

'Yeah I just stubbed my toe, can you help me to the bed please I can't walk it really hurts.' I pleaded with tears in my eyes.

'Yeah sure, come on'

I put my arm around Sam's shoulder and leant on him as little as possible, we hobbled over to my bed a little to fast and we both tripped over my shoes and the side of the bed.

Sam landed on top of me, we just stared at each other.

'Sorry I'm such a klutz.' I whispered nervously.

'Ummm, it's okay I trip over sometimes too.' he said a little to calmly.

We both just lay there staring at each other, and then it happened he leant in and kissed my lips and I loved it.

Sam pulled back and started to get up and walk to his bed.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you it just happened I'm sorry.'

I didn't get a chance to reply because he slipped into bed and faced the other way and went to sleep.

I fell asleep dreaming about that perfect kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own my crappy imagination, please no hate reviews I may just eat your brains.**

Carry on my wayward son, they'll be peace when you are do-

Stupid alarm, geez it's half 6 I won't be able to sleep now, thank you phone!

'Nice choice of ring tone,' Sam said with no emotion what so ever.

'Erm thanks, sorry if I woke you up I forgot to turn it off last night.'

'It's okay I woke up at half 5 anyway.'

Silence fell and it suddenly became very awkward, I remembered what happened last night the throbbing pain in my toe made it very clear in my mind. I'm pretty sure my toe isn't supposed to be hurting still maybe it's broken or something, oh well.

Sam was the first to break the silence 'so how's your toe?'

'It's throbbing a little bit, I should be able to walk on it…. I think.' I replied with hopefulness in my voice.

I got out of bed, stood up and fell in a heap on the floor, because that wasn't embarrassing at all.

Sam looked over at me on the floor and jumped out of bed to help me up, he's such a gentleman, and a very sexy one at that, I hadn't realised he was wearing just boxers until I looked down to look at my foot and glanced at his massive package.

He helped me back onto the bed, sat down next to me and grabbed my foot.

'Hey, OW! Seriously not so rough I'm a sensitive girl after all,' I screamed playfully.

'Oh calm down it can't be that bad can it?' Sam laughed at me.

He took hold of my toe and started wiggling it gently which sent a shot of pain right up my leg.

'Owww, stop that hurts so much!' tears were starting to come down my cheeks at this point.

'I think you've broken it, I didn't think you were this clumsy. Come here I'm taking you to the hospital you can't stay in bed all week healing up, you will be so bored and regret not going to the hospital sooner.' Sam started to lift me off the bed and carried me towards the door.

'I can walk you know and I'm still in my pyjama's, put me down!' I said trying to wriggle free from his arms.

'Ruby you fell over when you tried standing, I'm not going to let you break another bone or bones by letting you walk to the hospital. Besides it's just around the corner and no one is awake so they can't see what bad hair you have in a morning.' Sam laughed at me.

'Fine, but can you at least put some clothes on,' I said dryly

He has a point though I do have bad hair in a morning.

Sam put me back on the bed and slipped on a pair of cotton bottoms and a pale grey hoodie which really showed off his muscles, he walked over to my bed and lifted me up like I was just a teddy bear that needed to be moved somewhere.

His body felt so nice against mine, he was so warm and- okay focus Ruby, you need to stay focus he's a nice guy and you don't like nice guys remember.

It didn't take long to get to the hospital, Sam practically ran just so no one could see my no makeup face and messy bed hair. I didn't look that bad did I?

The doctor walked into the x-ray room and showed me the picture of my foot 'Looks like you've been lucky this time, try not to do it again.'

Sarcastic bastard!

'what ever, can we leave now? I hate hospitals they creep me out.' I looked at Sam with my best puppy dog eyes, no one could resist them it's like mind control.

Sam was smiling at me and laughing, see I told you no one could resist them I was just to darn cute.

I jumped off the bed thingy, my toe throbbed a little but I didn't care, I could walk on it but Sam had to help me, still I didn't mind that at all.

It took Sam and I a little longer to walk home, we got out of the hospital around 8ish.

Sam opened the hotel door and I hobbled towards the sofa.

'Wanna have a Black Ops sesh?' I asked Sam

'Yeah sure, I'll make some popcorn salted or sweet?'

'Okay and salted please'

I was about to set up the xbox when I heard banging on the door

By the way the person was knocking , I knew it was my brother, such a persistent fucker!

Our parents thought he was such an angel, whereas, they thought I was a demon child.

'Alright calm down Cass I'm coming!' I screamed.

I opened the door so my ass of a brother could bound in and spread happiness and joy to the room.

I have no idea how chipper he could be in a morning, it's disgusting.

'Hey angel, what can I do for you on this fine glorious morning?' I squealed sarcastically

'Oh nothing demon, just wanted to see how you slept. Did anything happen last night I should know about?' Cass winked as he said it, such a little bitch.

'if you must know I hurt my toe really badly, then this morning Sam took me to the hospital and we've only just got back.' I replied

Sam walked in with the popcorn and I ran over to get it, he knew what I was going to do so he lifted the popcorn above his head.

'Hey that's not fair, I'm only little gimmie the damn popcorn giant!'

'What popcorn shorty I don't see any, did you hit your head as well as your toe?'

I gave him one of my best glares, it broke him and he gave me the popcorn.

'Right I'd better go see what Deans doing, bye Ruby.' Castiel said as he left the room.

'Bye Cass,' I called after him. 'Okay ready to get your ass kicked?'

'No I think the question is are you ready to get YOUR ass kicked?' Sam said confidently.


End file.
